The present invention relates to a process of and a device for relative positioning between an agricultural machine and crops on their planting rows.
Such process and device are disclosed in our previous patent application Ser. No. 10/371,331. This application discloses a process and device for relative positioning between agricultural machines and crops on their planting rows, which are efficient in performing their corresponding functions. It is believed that the above-mentioned process and device can be further improved.